Yangain
Yangain is a region in the continent of Shavhan. The region hugs the coastline of the south-eastern edge of the continent. Yangain is a heavily overgrown, and mostly submerged region. The coast is shallow for miles, with mangroves and grasses spreading everywhere. The people of Yangain are called the Yangani. They build their dwellings on stilts in the water, and travel everywhere in boats. Geography & Agriculture Zhangain's position sets it far apart from the rest of Shavhan. Though the area is close to the domain of the Zong'Kitou, they have wildly different cultures. Where the Zongols are warmongering nomads, the Yangani are a peaceful agrarian society. They remain mostly safe from the Zongols, since the wetlands of Yangain prevent passage of cavalry, ships, and any large armies. The Yangani grow many strange and exotic crops, which cannot be found anywhere else, Yangani herbs are renowned for their alchemical properties. They tend to build their settlements in places where the water is shallow enough to build upon, and also fertile enough to grow the crops which are their livelihood. The traders of Yangain make a fortune from trading their exotic plants across the world. The Yangani have always historically been excellent hydro-engineers. Their entire society is built atop water. They have been able to build dams and channels around their lands, usually to protect their settlements and farms from sudden flooding, which can be common in Yangain. Society & Culture Because of the difficulty of travelling across Yangain, there has never been a completely unified Yangani nation. However, they share a common culture. Each settlement elects an Elder, and sometimes these Elders meet with one another to discuss political and economical matters. All the Yangani revere Assuria the Water Dragonqueen as their supreme ruler. Worship of the water dragons is the primary religion in the region. The Yangani are highly peaceful, and have never gone to war. On the few occasions they have been invaded, they have not fought back, and have instead relied on the slumbering water dragons, who awaken to come to the region's defense. This is not to say they are defenseless, the Yangani still study martial arts like the rest of Shavhan, but this is mainly for use against the creatures which lurk in the marshes. When using such techniques against humans, they aim for the non-lethal response. Yangani culture is also highly philosophical, and vaguely scientific. Their religion often revolves around meditation, insight, and esoteric introspection into the structure of the soul, by way of alchemy, medicine, and magic. Cities and Settlements The largest city in Yangain, and thus the capital of the region, is Nemu'jinsula. Of all the cities in Yangain, it is by far the easiest to reach by water, allowing it to easily receive trade, and allowing it to grow much larger than the other settlements. However, its position leaves it vulnerable, which is why the city is guarded by an ancient naga called Okedei. A short distance from the capital is Ogojul, the Monastery of the Waters. This is a major location for anyone who uses water magic, and a cultural centre for Shavhani monks.